


Not Enough

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: The KinkyBeans Fic Exchange - May and June 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domme!Natasha, Edging, Femdom, Leashes, Mommy Kink, Mommy!Natasha, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, daddy!Tony, humping, oral (female receiving), puppy!Peter, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Sequel to "Home."Now that Daddy's home, the fun can really begin...
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The KinkyBeans Fic Exchange - May and June 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Not Enough

Peter drops his head back against Natasha’s shoulder, panting heavily while staring up at Tony through half lidded eyes. His cum stains the dark tiles and his legs shake. He finally got his release after a full day of Mommy’s teasing. Now it’s Daddy’s turn. Tony smirks and squats down between Natasha’s and Peter’s spread legs. His finger traces over Peter’s softening cock. The spent puppy twitches at the contact and grins lazily, still basking in the afterglow.   
  
“Hey Daddy,” Peter sighs content. Natasha’s hands already roam back up to tweak the boy’s nipples. The two older adults simply nod at each other, not wanting to take their attention away from their needy little pup. Tony scoops up some of the cum from the tip of Peter’s dick and brings it to his lips. He sticks out his tongue and licks it up, relishing at how his puppy stares him down. Tony sucks at his teeth, his boyfriend’s cum tickling his taste buds. He then bares his teeth in a wide grin and licks them before pressing a quick open mouthed kiss on Peter’s upper lip. The boy immediately moans into him, hips already bucking again. The kid is insatiable.   
  
“Oh, Petey… That was the best welcome home present ever,” Tony sighs into Peter’s mouth. Peter chuckles and pushes out his tongue to press the tip against his Daddy’s lip, challenging him to kiss his pup again. “Have you been a good boy for Mommy?” Tony asks softly. Peter immediately pulls back and nods quickly, eyes wide. His nose scrunches, which makes Daddy laugh.   
“Oh, pup, you only do that when you lie… What did you do?” Peter shakes his head, but gasps when Mommy pinches the nipples she’d been toying with.   
“Go on, Peter… Tell Daddy what you did.” Peter’s eyes dart back to find Tony’s. The man’s intense, yet curious stare grounds him. It makes him feel smaller. He loves it.   
“I- I touched…”   
“Oh? And why did that make you a bad boy?” Tony tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow, hovering over Peter even further. The boy whimpers, wanting to close his eyes or avert his gaze. But he can’t. Not when Daddy looks at him like that.   
“Wasn’t allowed to,” he mutters quietly. Tony hums and pulls back a little.   
“So, you were fucking your fist when Mommy told you not to?”   
“I-I’m sorry, Daddy, humping just wasn’t enough, I won’t do it again, I promise-“   
  
Tony grabs the leash from Natasha and pulls it tight, bringing Peter forward.   
“Humping wasn’t enough?” Tony shakes his head with a disapproving pout. “Oh, you really have been a bad, bad boy.” Daddy stands up, towering over Peter and Natasha, who smirks, already knowing where this is headed. “Bedroom.” Tony orders.   
“But-“   
“Hush, Peter.” Daddy tugs at the leash. Mommy lets go of Peter so he can get to his knees, which he does. “Puppies don’t speak.”   
  
Peter is guided to the bedroom, already re-entering the right headspace now that he has the eyes of both Mommy  _ and _ Daddy on him. When they reach the large king, Tony taps his foot. Peter, remembering the command he was taught, immediately sits down at the foot Tony tapped. He looks up at his Daddy expectantly, but is startled when Tony taps his other foot. Peter’s curls dance around his head when he whips it to stare at Tony’s other foot for a second. When it dawns on him what he has to do, he moves quickly, not wanting to disappoint his Daddy. He sits down again, staring up at Daddy the same way he did before. Tony smiles down at him and gives Peter a quick scratch behind his ear. The boy leans into his Daddy’s touch and hums content.   
  
Natasha makes her way up on the bed and sits down against the head rest. She smiles kindly and gives Peter a wink. The boy flushes a bright red and looks away, bowing his head in an attempt to hide his cheeks behind his curls.   
“Alright, pretty pup, hop on,” Tony commands. “Go give Mommy a kiss.” Peter does as told and loves the way the mattress feels on his knees as opposed to the hard tiles. He slowly crawls towards Mommy and when he is close enough at her side, he waits. He stares into her eyes, waiting for her consent. She smiles.   
“Kiss me, Peter. Let Mommy and Daddy make you hard again.” Peter doesn’t hesitate. He leans in and captures Natasha’s lips with his own. Their mouths open instinctively so their tongues can play. It’s not long before Peter starts moaning again. He’s still on his knees and he arches his back to give his Daddy a view of his loose hole, which had been fucked open by Mommy’s cock so it would be ready to take Daddy’s when he’d get home. Natasha’s hand tangles into the hair behind Peter’s fluffy ears and she tugs at it.   
  
“Peter?” Daddy’s voice feigns innocence. Peter breaks the kiss and looks at Tony wide eyed. The man is holding a large pillow. “Mommy’s taken such good care of you… You should probably show her your gratitude.” Peter turns back to Natasha. Her pupils are dark with lust. His gaze lowers to her chest. The need to suck her nipples until they’re sore and overstimulated clouds his mind and he leans in again. He has to show Mommy how grateful he is for helping him. Mommy was so sweet. Mommy let him cum. Now he wants to make Mommy cum. Natasha moans at the sudden attention to her chest and she arches into Peter. The boy suckles and nibbles and swirls his tongue expertly, all while getting high on the feeling of the gentle tug of the leash.   
  
“Lower, pup, make Mommy feel good.” Daddy’s voice is low. Dark. Arousing. It stirs Peter on and he can already feel his cock slowly coming back to life. Yes, yes, yes. Make Mommy feel good. Peter repositions himself, having to let go of Natasha for a bit so she can pull in her legs and he can settle between them. Her bush tickles his chin and he kisses soft, sweet pecks on her lower abdomen. Peter loves hearing Mommy gasp. He loves knowing he’s the one who makes Mommy gasp. Peter’s knees and elbows rest on the mattress. His arms are curled around Mommy’s legs and his butt still pokes into the air. He wants his Daddy to fuck him so bad. He’s so ready for it. All he has to do is entice Daddy to stick his thick, hard dick into Peter’s prepped hole.   
  
Mommy moans loud when Peter licks a first stripe up her cunt, circling her clit with the tip of his tongue.   
“Oh, already doing so much better, pup, keep it up and I might call you a good boy again.” Mommy’s message spurs him on to immediately increase his pace. The want to make Mommy cum has turned into a need, his own growing erection fading into the back of his mind. He’s startled by a sudden tickle on his inner thighs. It makes him retreat his mouth for a second, but Mommy’s hands push him back down onto her wet heat. She’s starting to soak, but Peter laps it all up, switching up the movements of his tongue to keep Mommy on edge.   
“Sit.” Daddy’s voice echoes through Peter’s head and he complies, noticing his action is blocked by whatever was put between his legs. Wait… The pillow. Peter growls at the newfound friction, but holds still, only bobbing his head to increase Mommy’s pleasure. Her breathing quickens and soft praise falls down her lips.   
“Atta boy, such a perfect little thing, giving me the sweetest kisses-“ Peter moans, sending new vibrations through Mommy’s body. She gasps in return. Peter takes in all of her sounds.   
  
“Humping wasn’t enough, huh?” Tony growls, right behind Peter. “Want my cock, you slut? You do, don’t you?” Peter nods, bobbing his head more aggressively. His hips twitch, but don’t move any more. He’s not allowed to. He wasn’t told to. He arches his back more, slightly wagging his butt in an attempt to get Tony to lose his composure and thrust right into Peter’s sweet spot.   
“Sit up again.” Peter does as told and raises himself back off the pillow, slightly frustrated that his dick has lost friction. He gasps when a sudden smack, hard and loud, hits his ass. He rocks forward, his now painfully hard cock bouncing up against his abdomen and he whimpers, trying to keep his mouth on Mommy’s heat.   
“Been a bad boy, baby?” Peter wishes he could apologize. Plead for forgiveness. But then again, he likes this. He likes the white hot flash shooting through him with every collision of Daddy’s palm with his cheek. So, Peter nods again.   
“Ah!” He yelps when another one hits. His muscles tense and his jaw locks.   
“Careful, Daddy,” Mommy sighs. “Don’t want our pretty pup to bite me.”   
“Mmm…” Tony’s grin is evident through his hum. “Thought you liked that, Nat.”   
“Elsewhere, Tony.”   
“Fair enough…” Daddy’s voice trails off and Peter can see Mommy cocking an eyebrow at him.   
“Tony,” she threatens.   
“One more?” The man asks cheekily. Mommy chuckles and rolls her eyes.   
“Go ahead, punish our pup.”   
  
Even though Peter could anticipate the next hit now, it still surges through him like a missile. He does his best to let go of his Mommy on time and immediately pushes back into her bush when his muscles unclench. Her moans urge him to suck harder, lick wetter and push further.  _ Oh, yes _ .   
“Say, Nat…” Tony ponders while massaging the skin he just reddened with his palm. “Think we can reward him? You’re the one he disobeyed today. You decide. Is Peter a good boy now?” Peter moans while pushing his tongue into Mommy, grazing his teeth over her entrance as he curls his tongue inside her. Mommy is shaking with desire, a soft sheen of sweat covering her body.   
“Oh, fuck-“ Mommy exclaims, eyes rolling back as she drops her head against the headboard. “Yes, Tony, he’s so good- so good for me. Such a good boy, yes, Peter, keep going-“   
  
Suddenly, Peter feels  _ filled.  _ Daddy’s thick, throbbing cock entered him without warning and Peter gasps at the impact. _ Finally. _ A sudden tight pull on his leash, makes him throw his head back, taking his mouth away from Mommy’s cunt just when she’s about to cum. She yelps at the loss of friction while Peter moans as if he’s being filmed for porn.   
“Tony, you ass!” Natasha grunts, hips pushing up to find Peter’s lips again. However, Peter can’t move down, not with the leash making him arch his back.   
“Hmm, sorry, I just couldn’t hold back any longer… Been waiting for my boy for so long-“ Tony groans. Peter’s entire body convulses when Tony slowly starts pulling back out. A soft whine escapes his lips, a wordless plea to his Daddy to make him feel full again. Tony chuckles darkly and pushes back in again. “Oh, fuck, sweet pup, so tight.” Peter wishes he could see his Daddy properly right now, not just vaguely from the corners of his eyes.   
  
Natasha pants as she comes down from the edge, the look in her eye says enough about what she’s planning on doing to Tony later. Daddy pulls back out of Peter again, but now his pace increases, turning their movements into a slow fuck. Tony rolls his hips expertly, trying to hit Peter’s sweet spot as he goes along. He lets go of the leash a little more and Peter immediately moves down to lick Natasha’s heat again. This time, her fingers curl up in his hair and stay there, to make sure Daddy doesn’t surprise them anymore. Peter’s pace is now decided by how fast Daddy fucks him and it’s not long before they all start going faster. Mommy has lost the ability to say anything but “Good boy- such a good boy-“ Peter doesn’t mind, though. The praise makes him feel endless pleasure in combination with all the other things stimulating his body and mind.   
  
“Sit down again, pup-“ Tony orders after a particularly fast set of thrusts. “Just humping wasn’t enough, right? That’s what you said?” Peter nods against Mommy’s clit and slowly lowers his hips. He growls when his precum-leaking cock finds friction on the pillow again. Daddy’s thrusts push him forward so nicely that Peter doesn’t even need to put in any work himself. He just needs to relax for his Mommy and Daddy. Let it all wash over him. They know what’s best for him. And if that means he’s between them, licking his Mommy’s juices and being rocked by Daddy’s cock, while his own gets taken care of by a soft pillow between his legs, then so be it. It’s how he loves it.  _ It’s perfect. _ _  
_ _  
_ Peter knows Daddy is getting close. It’s when he becomes filthier and filthier with his words. And fuck, does Peter love that too.   
“Oh, look at you, taking my cock so well. Fuck, pup, you’re so gorgeous-“ Daddy’s words are fast. Low. Dark.  _ Yes _ . “Mommy tastes good, huh? You’re slobbering it all up like the needy slut you are.” Both Peter and Mommy whine, pleasure clouding their minds like a pearlescent veil. “That feel good? Your dick on that pillow?” Peter moans, because  _ yes. Yes. Yes, _ it feels so good.   
  
Suddenly, Tony leans forward, pressing his chest into Peter’s back, pushing the pup further down onto the pillow and into his Mommy. The change in position immediately makes Daddy hit Peter exactly where he wants him the most. The sound Peter makes, has both doms shake with desire. Tony’s mouth is right next to Peter’s ear, leash still pulled tight to keep him in place on Mommy’s heat.   
“C-close,” Mommy sighs. Peter grins and squeezes his fingers a little further into her skin, massaging her hips as she pushes down into him and he pushes up into her. Make Mommy feel good, make Mommy cum. Before Tony can say more of his filth to help Mommy over the edge, she’s already letting go. Her knuckles are white as she grasps onto Peter’s hair behind the fluffy ears as she erratically fucks his face to ride her high. Peter couldn’t close his eyes even if he wanted to. Not with a sight like that right in front of him.   
  
When Natasha comes down from her high, she pets Peter’s head gently, softly whispering sweet praise. Tony’s thrusts don’t stop. On the contrary, he only increased his pace more at the sight of Mommy cumming on his puppy’s face.   
“You know what?” Tony groans, using his free hand to rip Peter’s only means of stimulation on his dick away. The act has Peter whine with frustration. “You’re right- pup. Humping is not enough. Not when there’s such a pretty hole for you to fill right there.”   
  
The shuffle that happens next is awkward, but the second Peter’s aching hard cock pushes into his Mommy’s slickness, he’s gone. Daddy still sets the pace, but since he’s chasing his high, there’s no room left for teasing anymore. The sensation is overwhelming, especially when Mommy presses her lips on Peter’s, licking on and around and inside his mouth to taste herself on him. He’s high on lust and the need to release is only increasing with every thrust up his ass and into Mommy. Never stop, never stop, feels  _ so _ good.   
“You’re such a perfect pup, Peter, oh, such a tight little hole for me to fill. Clench around me, sweetness. Milk me dry, fuck, I’m so close, Peter, make me cum-“   
“Go on, Peter, be a good boy for Daddy,” Mommy moans into Peter as she starts rolling her hips too, stimulating Peter’s cock in the best way possible.  _ Good boy, _ oh, how he wants to be a good boy for Mommy and Daddy. There’s only one thing he still has to do. Make Daddy cum, take his cum- cum, cum- Peter cries when, suddenly, he explodes. His own release mixes with his Mommy’s as he clenches down on Daddy’s cock. It only takes a few more thrusts before Daddy gasps, bottoming out inside Peter as he spills and spills and _ \- oh, yes _ -   
  
It takes about a minute before any of them move again. Natasha’s first, slowly slipping off Peter and getting up from the bed. She half-waddles towards the bathroom, cum dripping down her thigh, while the two men drop themselves flat on the bed. When she returns, she finds her two boys cuddling up, half snoozing already. Tony is still inside of him, Peter knows that’s how his Daddy likes it, so he’s not planning on taking the limp cock out anytime soon. Mommy lays down with them again, twisting Peter’s curls around her finger as she quietly praises him.   
“Been so good for us. Knew you were a good boy, Peter-“   
“You’re the most amazing pup one could ever wish for…” Tony sighs, kissing Peter’s neck gently. “I love you, Peter, so, so much. Thank you.” The boy sighs and hums content. His eyes are closed, but judging from the way he snuggles up between them, he’s still their pup. And so, even though he doesn’t say it out loud, they know he loves them too. As Natasha closes her eyes as well, she wonders if they should do this more often. However, it doesn’t take her long to decide. This is definitely not the last time she will be coming home.


End file.
